


Studying Me Studying You

by TM_Shadd



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 1am fanfic, 2 bestfriends living together in an apartment, College, Comedy, Dating, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay For You, Gay Panic, I know its garbage but this exist now, I'm fatigued from my determination on writing and honestly i'm just happy I finished something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TM_Shadd/pseuds/TM_Shadd
Summary: Adora and Catra are dumbass roommates.





	Studying Me Studying You

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: Write a god damn story at 1 am  
> My bain after 5 pages: This is fucking garbage publish it.

Today has been hectic its finals week and a lot of people are stressed to get their grades up but not like Catra and Adora. These two were the college candidates for dean listers although they have been separated in their fields and universities these two decided to rent an apartment together to cut down the expenses for dormitories. An apartment is cheaper than dormitories or condo units it was both of their parents can afford all they have to do was not wreck the place too much when they invite their friends over, Catra has her own set of friends from the Horde University and so does Adora at Brightmoon Academy.

 

Adora transferred from Brightmoon Academy mid-semester the two never expected their rival college would offer a scholarship and at first Catra was devastated but sooner or later things worked out in the end. Catra has to admit this change quite helped her mature as for Adora she started discovering things from Catra that she never experienced before Brightmoon really helped her with her sexuality she's thankful for all their support and they even gave her a car although it's old it was still able to function.

_Adora called her first car “Swift wind”._

 

Catra thinks it's dumb but they learn to agree to disagree. 

 

Adora sat at her room covering her face with a math book, there were scattered papers on the floor and at the side an unfinished art project for their humanities class, the huge whiteboard had a bunch of X marks counting down the days till Finals Week was over. She was used to the stress, it's just today the air conditioning was broken and they have to rely on their rusty fan to survive. Catra came inside holding two iced mocha latte she stares at the young blonde desperately cooling her in front of the electric fan. 

 

“Don’t absorb all of the air for you, dummy?" she says placing the coffee mug at their study table.

 

“It’s so hot” Adora replies “when are they going to fix the air conditioning?”

 

“I called the repairman yesterday he said it might take a day or so”

 

Adora opened a window “The temperature is distracting me from studying”

 

“Then take a break today”

 

"I can't," she says turning the fan level to 3 "I should at least study"

 

“Adora you're the smartest person I know it’s not gonna kill you to take some me time off”

 

“But I-”

 

“Self-care is important too or at least that's what would Bow say"

 

Adora couldn’t argue with that. Bow was everyone’s favorite and she’s right.

 

“Fine” Adora says crossing her arm

 

Catra handed over her ice mocha latte.

 

“Iced Coffee? I thought you were going to buy a Frappe or Milk tea”

 

“You should have seen the line at CoCo and Gong Cha, Scorpia and I could barely get in line” Catra takes a sip “In the end, we went to this local cafe between 7/11 and Lawson and bought this cheap coffee”

 

"You took the long way home" Adora takes a sip and raises a brow

 

"I like taking a long way home and besides it is near Entrapta’s house so we get to hang out with her “

 

“You and your Super Pals are really close, huh?”

 

“Stupid Scorpia naming our Group Chat but yeah, are you getting jealous?” Catra says in a condescending tone.

 

“No I mean” Adora was shaking, of course a part of her is getting jealous that she spends more time with her and it's not like she’s not busy hanging out with Glimmer and Bow but she also wishes she could have some alone time together like before "I'm glad you have your own set of friends too, I think they really help you become a better person"

 

“Gosh you sound like Adam right now”

 

“I am not my brother!”

 

“Well you're his twin so you're bound to have some of that goody two shoes gene”

 

"If I happen to remember you seem to like that side of me," Adora says leaning to her shoulder

 

“Don’t get your hopes up, Princess”

 

The two laugh and smiled at each other. _Adora stare for a while at Catra's pretty face she can feel her inner lesbian taking over own self-control for a moment she thought of kissing her lips, burying herself to her neck, taking off her clothes and…_

**_Oh._ **

 

Adora frantically moves away, her cheeks burning red as Catra looks confused at her.

 

“Adora are you okay? Are you sick?” Catra places a hand on her forehead checking her temperature

 

"I-I'm fine," she says putting Catra's hands away "It's just the temperature today, is it getting too hot in here? You know what maybe I’ll just take a shower.”

 

Adora quickly rushed to the shower, grabbing her phone on the way.

 

“Okay... I guess?” Catra murmur

 

Adora opened her phone and sat inside the bathtub.

 

* * *

 

                                                                                                                                      [BESTFRIEND SQUAD GC]

 

Glimmer: I don’t understand why I NEED to do this project for my aunt’s class; she’s my aunt I can just pass without doing this.

 

Bow: It doesn’t work that way and besides everyone has their own individual project.

 

Mermista: Or you can let someone else do it for you.

 

Bow: Wait who did you paid for?

 

Mermista: I didn't say pay. Seahawk was willing to do it for a kiss on the cheek.

 

Bow: You're lucky your boyfriend loves you very much but Poor Seahawk.

 

Mermista: This relationship has its pros and cons

 

Perfuma: Perhaps relaxing before doing a project is more efficient and it's good for your own self-growth.

 

Frosta: I passed it before finals week.

 

=> Adora is online

 

Adora: Hey guys

 

Glimmer: Yes! Finally, someone to join my pain!

 

Bow: Hi Adora we were just talking about the finals project have you finished it?

 

Adora: I was about to but then the air conditioning in our apartment got broken and now I can’t focus.

 

Mermista: You always say that but manage to pull off something than us is there any other factors you can tell us about?

 

Glimmer: I'm betting its Catra.

 

Perfuma: YAY BETS!

 

Frosta: Definitely Catra.

 

Adora: It’s not Catra!

 

Glimmer : Stage 1 of falling in love : Denial

 

Bow: You can always go to the library if it is hard.

 

Adora: I would but Catra and I have plans today.

 

Glimmer: Aha! EXCUSES!

 

Adora: I’m being a good friend here.

 

Glimmer: Denial.

 

Adora: Okay, Whatever...It's just it is stupid

 

Bow: What’s stupid?

 

Adora: We barely hang out together and it's just college and life

 

Bow: Aren't you two living together?

 

Adora: yeah but she hangs out with her other friends in the University

 

Perfuma: I don’t see a problem with that

 

Bow: [Catra_Adora_Timelime_Data].docs,

You have the most time according to this chart.

 

Adora: where did you get that?

 

Bow: Entrapta sent it to me. She said it was a necessity.

 

Adora: Are we really sure we can trust Entrapta about that I mean she does advocate _Tax Evasion_

 

Glimmer: _OOOH I GET WHAT THIS IS_

 

Adora: what?

 

Glimmer: **YOU’RE JEALOUS**!

 

Adora: **NO! I’M NOT!**

 

Mermista: sounds to me that you are.

 

Adora: Where did you get that idea!?

 

Bow:

[Catra_Adora_Timelime_Data].docs

[Catra_Adora_Behavioural_Change].pdf

 

Perfuma: That sure is a lot of data.

 

Mermista: I mean it makes sense if you think about how you're behaving when Catra hangs out with Scorpia and Entrapta.

 

Frosta: Haha roasted (Is that the right term? I don’t know the right term)

 

Bow : (you're doing well, Frosta)

 

Frosta: (Thank you, Bow)

 

Glimmer: You can deny it all you want but at the end of the day you can never run away from your feelings.

 

Adora almost threw her phone but a part of what Glimmer said was right. She was having feelings for her best friend and it's complicated, it’s not like she wanted to kiss her when she wakes up or hold her hand, she tries not to think of calling her babe, going on dates, kissing her underneath the moonlight, telling her I love you before she leaves or sex with Catra.

 

~~_No, No she definitely can’t see herself being bare naked with Catra…._ ~~

~~~~

_ Okay! Maybe she can. _

 

She definitely wants to have sex with Catra. She wants to be her whole world, she wants to kiss her lips and hold her hand, she wants to whisper I love you on her ears, she wants to feel her touch, she wants to be hers _only hers._

 

Adora’s face got red.

 

 _Oh god, she's in love with her best friend_.

 

A knock suddenly came outside the door.

 

“Hey Adora you’ve been there for an hour are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine” Adora got up and splash her face, she let got out of the bathroom and gaze upon Catra’s beautiful eyes.

 

"Wow you really took your time here," she says with a small laugh

 

“I like being clean” Adora lie

 

“Alright well if you can excuse me, I wanna take a shower too the heat is drying my skin”

 

“Oh sure”

 

Adora walks away and sat down the bed watching Catra enter the bathroom. Her heart starts beating fast as the brunette slowly enter the door, Catra gave a smile and wink teasingly. Adora could barely control her gay she looked back at her phone and started typing frantically.

 

* * *

 

                                                                                                                                        [BESTFRIEND SQUAD]

 

Adora: Okay she may have winked at me and smiled

 

Glimmer: **THAT'S SO GAY!!!**

Frosta: I’m confused is Catra also a lesbian like Adora?

 

Adora: I’m definitely sure she’s not a lesbian, she just likes playing tricks on me.

 

Bow: Mhmm didn’t her gave you a hickey before?

 

Adora: That was because it was for a vampire roleplay practice!

 

Bow: and that one time you two make out at the prom?

 

Adora: **I WAS DRUNK!**

 

Perfuma: Ooh the prom! I love the prom so many good times

 

Frosta: and bad times.

 

Bow: Adora I have gay dads and I can definitely detect if someone is gay or not

 

Adora:... so you think she likes me

 

Mermista: duh

 

Glimmer: YES

 

Frosta: Definitely.

 

Perfuma: Absolutely.

 

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom shower, Catra laid her headband down the side of the sink and started contacting her friends.

 

* * *

 

                                                                                                                                            [SUPER PAL TRIO + Horde Kids + Kyle]

 

Catra: That was stupid.

 

Lonnie: Well you're the one who asked for flirting tips

 

Scorpia: I think you did great, I’m proud of you

 

Entrapta: Base on data they say that if you blow a kiss to her too it would give you positive results

 

Catra: **NO NO NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

 

Lonnie: maybe if you spend less time being a gay dumbass and more time with finishing Professor’s Hordak project maybe we could have that covered

 

Catra: Entrapta has that covered.

 

Entrapta: I made a bargain to see  whether my experiments were true or not based on data analytics that Catra some form of indistinguishable bond with Adora yet I can’t recognize if these are platonic, romantic or something else

 

Catra: That and we made a bet that if Adora doesn’t like me she owes me money.

 

Kyle: Maybe talk to her about your feelings.

 

Rogelio: …… [No]

 

Entrapta: That’s stupid, Kyle!

 

Scorpia: Really? Kyle?

 

Catra: Shut up Kyle!

 

Lonnie: Damn it KYLE!

 

Catra: okay maybe she just needs more hints.

 

Entrapta: yes. [Adora_Attractiveness_Catrs_Timeline].pdf

According to this Adora prefers seeing you in that  boob cut shirt

 

Catra: H...

 

Scorpia: You can do this wildcat, show off that BOOB CUT

 

Rogelio: Try not to make it awkward.

 

Kyle: what if you...

 

=> Kyle has been muted from the group.

 

* * *

 

Catra did so as instructed, she put her boob cut blouse and high waist shorts and walked out of the door. Adora was frozen. Catra didn’t really plan for this so she went closer to check on her. It wasn’t that Adora couldn’t handle how powerful that blouse is but it’s this new feeling of hotness once Catra came out of the showers. Adora has never craved Catra so hard, she keeps on staring at her magical boob cut but also battled it due to her denial of how attractive can Catra can be. Adora was sweating this was the peak of her inner lesbian.

 

"God fucking damn it," she says looking back at Catra’s eyes “ Catra we need to talk”

 

"That was unexpected," she says sitting next to her "alright I'm listening"

 

“Have you’ve been courting me?” Adora says not making eye contact.

 

“What makes you think that?” Catra presses her hands to Adora’s tighs

 

“The texts,... The hugging... Surprise kisses...This” Adora firmly holds her hands reaching her “Are you playing a game on me?”

 

“I don’t do games, Princess” she softly tilts her head drawing closer and closer to her neck “ I like studying you” she presses a warm kiss enough to make Adora turn red.

 

“That sounds ominous”

 

“Maybe” she breaks away “ I’m just trying to figure you out”

 

“ Why what’s wrong?”

 

“I just don’t get you sometimes and I’m the best person to know why you’re acting like this” she gesture

 

“Acting like what?”

 

“Like your trying to avoid me”

 

“What?” Adora laughs “I’m not avoiding you “

 

“Then why are you acting so strange every time I go visit you in Brightmoon or ask you out to go with me to the mall ?”

 

“I just don’t want to get in the way with you and your friends”

_Okay maybe she was jealous but that’s because she has a logical reason for it she thinks_

 

"You don't," she says holding her hands "I just wanna spend more time with you “

 

Adora’s heart feels like it's gonna explode. The way Catra looks at her feels like a cat trying to catch a prey simile aside her lesbian heart made her palms sweaty and as the dumbass jock, she is she tried to run away from the gay.

 

"Well, we are spending time together so.."

 

“No, Adora I mean” Catra blushes “I kinda wanna _be more than friends”_

 

* * *

 

_ [ ~~Adora’s brain at the moment:~~ _

~~__ ~~

~~_ => More than friends => Best friends => What’s more than best friends? => Roommates? _ ~~

~~_ => But we are roommates => Does she mean we should be lovers? => IS CATRA ASKING ME OUT!?] _ ~~

~~__ ~~

Adora gulps. Her lesbian brain is short-circuiting.

 

“Are you asking me out?” Adora wonders

 

“Well yeah” Catra scratches her neck, "I thought that was obvious"

 

Adora’s brain started having those weird equations things inside.

 

“I hmm YES!”

 

“Yes?”

 

"I've been thinking about this awhile and my brain was the just.. _oh god you're so pretty_... I mean I just want you to be with me and we can be more and hmm the best friends squad..” this was too much for Adora’s brain god damn she wished she can just end embarrassing herself to the girl she really likes **"I JUST WANNA SAY I BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR SOMETIME AND GOD YOUR SO PRETTY I WANNA DIE!”**

 

Catra and Adora stare at each other in silence.

 

Adora has achieved the pinnacle of embarrassing herself and buried her face in a pillow.

 

_How can she fuck this up anymore? This was the worst confession she has ever given to someone rate that datability sign to 0% because catra would probably think she's awkward she can feel tears running through her eyes, of course, this was bound to happen at some point._

 

“Adora are you crying?” says Catra in concern

 

“No” Adora grab a blanket and turned away

 

“I can hear you sob”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“You don’t need to cry for confessing you like me”

 

“That was stupid” Adora sobs

“If it makes you feel any better I’m not surprised with it”

 

“You aren’t?”

 

“Adora I kinda knew that you're gay for a while”

 

“Really?”

 

Catra has a fuckton of flashbacks of them doing gay shit.

 

“Yeah you can relax now”

 

And so she did.

 

The two spent the day just talking about their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I spell check? No.  
> Did I bother with grammar? No.  
> Am I tired? Yes.  
> Also, don't take this as canon to my college AU this one is really different just thought hey "Adora is a dumbass and Catra is also a dumabss"


End file.
